


If I Had My Way With You

by gloatingraccoon



Series: Paid In Full [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloatingraccoon/pseuds/gloatingraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Eridan Ampora and you cannot turn off your feelings like a tap, in your newfound life more than ever. You are painfully aware of your stupid black crush on Sollux Captor. Because that's what it is, and what it's going to stay, you're sure of it: a stupid black crush and nothing more. Actually being able to talk to him and having his attention is a victory enough for you, and it almost makes you hope something more could happen. Which it won't, of course, because you're lucky enough that these people let you stay under their same roof, really. </p>
<p>Which is precisely why you're blown out of your mind when for once you actually get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. > Eridan: Fail to see the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious jar of delicious cream that Starts It All between Eridan and Sollux is actually a variety of Nutella that came in two colours. I don't think they manufacture it anymore, but it's awesome.

**> Eridan: have lunch.**

Judging from the noises your body makes at the thought, that's not a bad idea at all, so you reluctantly leave your bedroom and go downstairs to reach the kitchen. Yeah yeah, bedroom, kitchen: all human slang, you're aware of it. It's more or less a human house you're living in anyway, Feferi's idea apparently, so you don't give a shit. As with a lot of things at the moment.

Sollux and Feferi have been out most of the day, you don't really want to ponder doing what. You're sure Aradia is somewhere in the garden minding her own business, and you're just as sure that you're not going to confront her to inquire on her lunch plans. You don't really have anything against the rustblood, besides the fact that her being a rustblood does not put you into a good disposition, but you two have barely talked in the past and you don't feel like starting now. You also don't feel like cooking.

Which means you're going to eat some crackers and a tuna can. Yay. Eridan Ampora, you've really come a long way from distinguished nobility, although you still try to dress like it.

And you're not sure you give a shit about that either. At least, not now.

**> Eridan: ruminate.**

You've become more or less a worldwide authority in the field recently so yeah, you eat your lunch like a good boy and ruminate your think pan off right away, no issue.

You're not sure how many days exactly you've been living here on this new planet, in this house, under the same roof as Feferi, Sollux and Aradia. It's probably been a perigee or something, largely spent hiding in your room, moping around, reading as much as possible and dodging attempts at interaction, especially on Feferi's part. Because pushing people off is another one of those things you're pretty unbeatable at, especially when she is involved.

Over two sweeps have passed from the Game, from that horrible night in the Veil, but it still feels like just a blink. You keep telling yourself you already said everything you wanted to say. She knows you're sorry about what you've done, and you're sure she also knows your feelings are as red as ever, although you've taken great care not to mention it. But this changes nothing, and makes nothing better. Any time she looks at you, any time she tries to talk to you even for the most mundane of things, hell any time she's even in the same room it's like a reminder of how badly you screwed up. You realize you're lucky enough that she even wanted anything to do with you instead of erasing you from her life, and you realize you need to show her how much this means to you if you don't want to lose her for good. But everything you do is freeze up, talk in monosyllables and bend over to the little voice in your head that tells you to abscond right the fuck away.

Also, that pissblood with his dumb duality fixation does not make things simpler. At all.

You think it all started with something just as stupid as the rest of this whole mess. You were in the kitchen, minding your own business -or better, trying to blend with the wall while pretending to read the newspaper-, Sollux walked in, got a jar of some chocolate cream that came in two colours (how surprising), tried to open it with his pathetic nerdy arms and failed. Then you did something you never expected you would do before. You actually did something instead of just leaving.

You got up and opened the jar for him.

You don't know why you did that, really. Maybe you were just annoyed at the universe, his presence annoyed you even more, and you needed to do something about it. Anything, really. You're sure he would have simply popped it open with his psionics if you hadn't stepped in, it's not like he actually needed your help. But you stepped in anyway, and maybe this is the reason why things started to change from there. You mocked him about his weakness, and he mocked you back about your high and mighty attitude instead of just shrugging you off like a nuisance.

And you liked that immensely.

You are Eridan Ampora and you cannot turn off your feelings like a tap. This has always been your issue: too many feelings and problems, and nobody understands, especially since you don't really talk to people. You are painfully aware of your stupid black crush on Sollux Captor. Because that's what it is, and what it's going to stay, you're sure of it: a stupid black crush and nothing more. He's the only person you can actually talk to now and then, even if it's just for snide remarks and needling, and having his attention is a victory enough for you. Sometimes it almost makes you hope something more could happen. Which it won't, of course. You've learnt on your own skin that hope is generally a terrible, terrible idea.

**> Eridan: ok, that's quite enough of that. Cut off the whining and do something interesting.**

You're amazed that your deep and tortured introspection over your darkest fears and romantic woes isn't deemed interesting enough. The nerve of some people, really. But distracting yourself from your gloom and doom sounds like a decent idea, so you might as well try that. Unfortunately the most interesting thing you can do at the moment is finish your silly excuse for a lunch and turn on the tv. The network recently set up by the consorts broadcasts a lot of old alternian and earthling things as well as local productions, and at the moment, there's some sort of nature and survival show in which some human dude travels the world to capture supposedly rare and monstrous Earth fish. This is actually the kind of thing you'd find interesting enough to watch, but you quickly conclude it's either ridiculously fake, or humans have a very tame concept of monsters. This guy wouldn't have lasted an hour in the waters near your old hive, really.

You hear the door to the garden close and Aradia joins you in the kitchen to warm herself some leftover cluckbeast soup. You carefully ignore each other all along besides some quick greetings, as you usually do, and if she notices the traces of your ridiculous meal in your plate, she has nothing to say, which you're glad of. The soup smells good and you're still a bit hungry, but you carefully avoid asking anything. Also, nothing screams "meager lowblood food" as much as cluckbeast meat does, and you probably wouldn't like it. Not that crackers and tuna cans are particularly classy, but still. She sits at the other end of the table and eats her soup in silence, occasionally giving perplexed looks to the tv show. You almost want to say something snarky on how silly this show is and how much better and more adventurous it would be on Alternia, just to do something, but it feels too awkward. Damn, it must be embarrassing to have you around the house. Which is one of the many reasons why you're surprised when she gets up to wash her dishes and asks you "Coffee?".

Whoa. Wait. Coffee? It takes you a moment to process the idea as she prepares the moka pot. She has a habit of preparing coffee for the group after lunch, if you're all together, and she's pretty good at it, so there's nothing strange. This is kind of personal though.

"Um. Yes, if you're... uh, gonna do it," you mumble, and you can just see the puzzled line curling up her eyebrows, but she says nothing, and once the moka is ready, she lights up the fire.

Another awkward silence follows, but it's soon interrupted by the noise of the door opening. Feferi's cheerful "Hi everybody!" alone makes your skin tingle, an odd contrast to Sollux's low, raspy "Hey", but both equally attractive to you, only in different ways. You can see them holding hands out of the corner of your eye, and you cringe, but you avoid looking at them directly. Feferi only peeks in the kitchen for a moment before turning on the tv in the attached living room, supposedly to see something that has to do with salamanders and some game they played with a ball. Sollux instead enters the kitchen to join Aradia near the stove.

"Morning, AA," he says, wrapping his arms around her waist for a quick hug, and something about that simple gesture makes your skin crawl. It isn't even anything that intimate or embarrassing, just an affectionate greeting, and yet it feels as if he straight up shoved a hand up her skirt. You grit your teeth, turn off the kitchen tv and find yourself standing up with your fists clenched without even knowing why exactly. Maybe just because leaving seemed like the thing to do for one moment.

A little voice in your head keeps reminding you that you're a guest in this house. It's not any of your business if Aradia and Feferi have decided they're ok with sharing Sollux as a matesprit, weird as it may look to you. But you just don't give a shit. Anything you can think of is that Feferi deserves better than an asshole who can't keep it in his pants. 

You have another moment to realize that your little outburst has hardly gone unnoticed, and that unless you have something to say, you'd better find some plausible excuse for your behaviour. So you do your best to look nonchalant, probably failing spectacularly from the look Sollux gives you, and move against your better judgement to the living room. Having then to face Feferi as a result, who luckily for you is sitting on the couch and focused on the game, blissfully unaware of your presence. Recognizing Sollux's dragged walk behind you, you do your best to look completely immersed in the game and avoid meeting his glance as he moves behind the couch to squeeze Feferi's shoulders. She turns to smile at him, caressing his hand with hers, and only then she notices you. You swallow as she smiles again, this time at you, and more hesitantly.

"Eridan, why don't you join us?"

Ok, you just know you're blushing furiously at this point. Only Feferi could say something so perfectly mundane and innocent and make it sound so outrageously suggestive in your head, really, and Sollux's passing smirk does not help at all. You're deeply grateful nobody can visualize what's going on in your think pan, because your instincts have very clear ideas on the ways you'd like to join the two of them, and this time they feature Sollux being tied to a medical slab -still with his annoying vaguely bored expression- and Feferi wearing a definitely undersized nurse shirt, high heels and very little else.

To your credit, you used to have much more dignified erotic fantasies when you were a kid. You have no idea what went wrong along the way.

"I... um, I'm just going to..." you start to mumble, soon startled by Aradia's sudden "Hey, do you want this coffee or not?" from the kitchen. You clear up your throat.

"Ehm, sure, leave it in the pot," you say, and even without looking at them directly, Sollux's smirking and Feferi's confused stare are not lost on you. Damn. This is not going smooth at all.

"Oh, I'm not staying, FF," Sollux says, and she pouts half seriously at him. Holy shit how can she be so adorable. He chuckles and you catch him actually blushing, which you didn't know was even possible. "Sorry, FF, I'm really not fun to have around with sports. It's just not my thing. I'll go up and work on those routines, they're driving me crazy."

"Ok then, you grouch! You have your fun, I'll have mine," Feferi says, spreading her arms in mock surrender, then she jumps up and goes to the kitchen. "I'll go make myself a fruit shake while the ads are on!"

You carefully avoid taking your stare off the tv, but you can just feel the tension rising in the room as Feferi leaves and Sollux turns to look at you. You're so tense that the sudden whirring of the blender from the kitchen almost startles you.

"Ok, now maybe you can tell me if you're gonna keep at this for long," he says, clearly enough that you can hear him, low enough that the noise of the blender prevents the girls from overhearing. You flush and only then turn to look at him. Even being shorter than you he manages to stare you down, an eyebrow raised in a vaguely annoyed, vaguely bored expression that fills you with a sudden desire to smash his oversized fangs in. Or to kiss him. You're not really sure.

"What the fuck are you goin' on about?" you say through your fangs. He smirks and crosses his gangly arms on his chest.

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. And I think it's time we settle this."

You clench your fists and swallow, and you're trying to think of how to reply without straight up headbutting him, when the blender stops and you freeze. Sollux seems to read your thoughts well enough because he points a thumb to the stairs behind him, and as he starts going up, you quickly follow. What. The. Fuck. Really, he must be even more of an idiot than you thought because if he's looking for trouble, he just found it. But he's right in that you don't want to upset Feferi, so it's better to solve this between the two of you. You reach the second floor and as he suddenly stops and turns to you, you're taken aback for a moment noticing how close you've gotten. You can see each fold of skin in his chapped lips and suddenly shutting up his stupid mouth with a kiss sounds like an excellent idea, until you remember it's never gonna happen.

**> Eridan: fail to see the obvious.**

You're way too busy with self pity and obsessions to actually stop and put two and two together, so the obvious flies right over your head to oblivion like nobody's business.

"Ok, I don't know who the fuck you think you are," you start, struggling to keep your voice down, your earfins flaring up, "I don't know what the fuck you think you know, but if you think I'm gonna stay here and take your bullshit..."

Your words die in your throat as Sollux's expression turns from puzzled to shocked, until he snorts and nearly doubles over with laughter, pressing a hand to his mouth to avoid making too much noise. No really now, what the everglubbing fuck is up with this guy? You're so shocked that you can't even manage to feel outraged, you just go slack-jawed and stare at him laughing his ass off. As he seems to collect himself, he presses a hand to your shoulder for balance, and you gulp, shivering. He feels warm through your clothing. Much warmer than you, although not as uncomfortably hot as you remember Karkat being. Sollux shakes his head, still chuckling softly.

"Holy shit, you really don't get it, do you?" he says in a low whisper, and why does he seem to be inching even closer now? You can feel his heat radiating off his body now and it's making your hands tingly. Your eyes go wide and your eyebrows nearly try to fly off your face.

"What the..."

Sollux huffs in frustration and you could swear he's rolling his eyes behind those stupid glasses.

"Oh for fuck's sake, ED," he mutters. Then you have just a moment of surprise before he fists his hand in your scarf and draws you even closer and his voice is just a breath on your mouth.

"You. Me. Bedroom."

Your eyebrows are now officially lost forever. You have no idea what your eyes are doing, probably popping out since you can't see much at the moment, not much apart from your own blurred reflection over Sollux's glasses. His suffocating heat seeps into you and turns into a shiver, your skin itching and tingling as if it were too tight for your body. Your blood pusher hammers in your ears and yet you can hear every flutter in his breathing. You can taste his breathing. You're not breathing and you don't care. What. What did. What did he say. He really said that. He really. Is it really. Oh god.

Is it really happening?

Then he grabs you by your scarf and drags you to his room, and it's dark and there's cables or something on the floor and it smells like he should really open the windows more often, and you don't care because suddenly his fangs jab against your lips and next thing you know, he's kissing you. Sollux Captor is kissing you.

Oh.

God.

Yes.


	2. > Eridan: Kiss the Lowblood.

**> Eridan: kiss the lowblood.**

You can't. It's not like you don't want to, but for a moment, for just one moment it feels like too much, and everything you can do is freeze up and hold your breath and shiver all over at the heat of his lips on yours. He backs off right away with a puzzled expression.

"Well?" he says, and as you just stare back at him in reply with what you're sure is the dumbest shocked face you can manage, he frowns, taking his hands off your scarf. "Ok, fine. If it's not what you wanted..."

The thought finally sinks in, and only then you can move.

"Fuck yes," you can barely breathe, and then you grab his arm and he grabs your scarf and your lips meet again.

**> Eridan: surrender.**

God, you haven't been kissed in so long, you haven't been touched in so long it feels like you're starving. His stupid glasses keep poking you, his fangs are too big, his mouth is too big and he feels small and ridiculously skinny against your chest, all knotty limbs and jagged claws and sharp angles, and it's ugly and rushed and sloppy and just so perfect. You flinch as his fangs sink in your lip, then his tongue follows, soothing the fleeting pain that precedes delight, and you bite and lick back eagerly. His hands pull at your scarf to throw it on the floor, and he fumbles with the clasp of your cape, hissing in frustration.

"You're wearing too much stupid shit," he grumbles on your lips, and with a blunt metallic snap your cape falls on the floor.

"If you've broken the clasp, you filthy little..." you start with a growl, but he wraps his hand around your neck to rake his claws under your hair and you hiss in delight, arching into his touch. He snickers and leans in to nibble at your earfin, making you shudder.

"Sure, let's hear it! What're you gonna do?" he says, his breath warm on your neck, then his mouth finds your neck gills and you have to brace back against the door for balance because your knees nearly give in for a moment. You've read about this, you've fantasized about this endlessly, but nothing you had imagined compares to the boiling heat that seeps through your skin as his tongue runs over the tight, sensitive slits. His fangs sink in next and it only gets worse, like piercing, itching shocks rippling under your skin and going straight to your groin; your hips buck in an instinct and you're sure he notices because he snickers on your skin.

"Nothing, right? Just like I thought," he says, slipping one of his legs between yours, and you gulp as the hot swell of his arousal presses against yours through the clothing. Your hips buck again and he grinds back against you, making you shudder. “Pathetic, really. All I have to do is touch you, and you melt right away.”

His hands slip under your shirt to find the gills on your sides, and you hiss as his claws dig in and it feels like hot, wet needles through your flesh, and you have no idea if it’s pleasure or pain anymore but you know you’re loving it, just as you know that he really deserves to get the return treatment now. It’s like only now your tingling limbs, your whole body remembers how to move, and with a growl you grab both his arms and snake a leg behind his, and you have a moment to hear him gasp in surprise before you shove him down on the bed behind him. Keeping him pinned down by the wrists, you pull his shirt up to run your claws up his side, and now it’s his turn to shudder at your touch. He’s all bones and tight skin and vibrant warmth, and everything you can think of is how much you want to discover all of his weak spots. He groans, but does not say anything as you pull his glasses away. His face looks so different without his glasses on, gaunt and oddly vulnerable, and you’re not sure what it is about it, but the simple idea of having him so exposed to you sends thrills down your spine.

“Who’s pathetic now?” you whisper, leaning in to nibble at his lip, not hard enough to break the skin, but far from being gentle either; he bites back at you eagerly in reply. “You are. You’re a pathetic, weak little lowblood.”

To your surprise, he snickers.

“Well, I have other qualities,” he says, looking way too much amused for his own good.

Um.

Oh.

Kay.

Your think pan is starting to go some very interesting places and you freeze, flushing, then his hips buck up against you, definitely reinforcing that train of thought because holy shit there’s no way to ignore how aroused both of you are right now.

And then you realize something you hadn’t considered before as his mismatched eyes blink back at you, one eyebrow tantalizingly raised as if studying your reactions. Mismatched eyes. Sollux Captor is a psionic, and a pretty high level one at that. The skinny little lowblood you’re currently pinning down into the bed could blast you through the nearest wall any moment now, if he wanted. And yet, he isn’t doing it. He’s just letting you pin him down into the bed and claw and bite and kiss him. Because he wants you to.

Oh god you like this idea way too much. Luckily you’re not left much space for rational thought or introspection, because Sollux’s hips roll up again and you can’t help but follow his lead, pushing your mouth on his and eagerly losing any focus on anything but that delicious itch growing between your bodies.

Holy shit it's really happening, isn't it? It's really happening and it feels so fucking good. Now the question is: how do you not screw this up?

**> Eridan: don’t panic.**

You’re not panicking. Not at all. Nope. Everything under control here.

Ok, maybe just a bit. A little tiny bit. This is all new for you, after all. You’d like to think your haughty highblood facade is firm as ever but the truth is the filthy little lowblood under you knows how to get under your skin, as his latest trick confirmed. The insufferable prick he is.

Your kismesis.

Whoa. This is what you and Sollux are? Apparently yes, yes it is. That feels good to think. Almost as good as that warm, skinny body writhing under yours, those hideous fangs sinking in your lip, that hot, unsteady breath mixing with yours. You can smell his sweat and taste coffee on his tongue and feel the hot swell of his bulge grinding against yours through the clothing, and you’d like to pretend it’s definitely not driving you mad with desire but yeah, that’s precisely what’s going on. This is it, it’s really happening and you’ve never been this intimate with someone else before, and maybe, just maybe, you’re getting a bit of performance anxiety. Scratch that. More than a bit. An awful lot of it.

Sollux, of course, notices your hesitation and stops doing that thing with his hips that has been destroying most of your ability for rational thought for the past few minutes.

“Are you gonna stop messing around, fishdick?” he pants on your mouth.

Holy mother of fuck does he choose his words on purpose just to maximize his lisp or what, and why the fuck is it turning you on so much? What are you, a lisp fetishist? Good cod.

“I’m gonna do whatever the fuck I want,” you reply, raking your claws up his sides, but it comes out much more breathy and shaking than you mean it to. Shit, it looks like your one liners need some work. You’re not precisely focused at the moment. 

“Oh, really?” Sollux snickers. “And you think I don’t know what you want?”

He arches under you to wrap his ridiculous little legs around your hips, and suddenly oh crap, even through your pants the message gets through very clearly. You have to swallow at the rush of blood to your head, and your bulge twitches under the clothing, far from indifferent to that newly discovered place. Now this is a surprising turn of events. Definitely welcome, but surprising all the same.

“And what do you think you know about what I...” you stop dead and flush, realizing what you were implying. “Uh, I mean...”

Sollux just snorts and laughs in your face.

“Oh, I can ride you anytime you want, fishdick,” he whispers, grabbing your butt, and you really wish he couldn’t know how much you’re enjoying this, but you’re kind of hard as fuck between his legs so, well, so much for dignity. Stupid sexy lowblood. “But maybe not today. You know... assuming you have the guts. Maybe you’re too much of a high and mighty royal shithead to settle for a filthy little lowblood nook.”

He pinches at the gills on your sides and you moan through your fangs. Damn. This is precisely why he doesn’t use his powers with you: he doesn’t need psionics to have power over you, and damn it, you like that thought way too much.

“Maybe I’m high and mighty enough to teach you a lesson,” you say, and he arches an eyebrow.

“Enough bragging, asshole.”

Oh, now he’s in for a world of trouble. You’re going to fuck him senseless if it’s the last thing you do. You sit up to pull his shorts off and yours down to your knees, and you have to pause for a moment. Sollux’s yellow bulge looks kinda weird, thick and with a central crease, as if it were actually two bulges that never fully separated, and it doesn’t have the little raised ridges on the sides and the nubs on the head yours has. You suppose those must be traits unique to seadwellers, but you’re having a hard time focusing on science because it’s the first time you see another naked troll in a sexual situation and you had no idea that it could be so arousing. 

This is it. It’s happening for real. 

You swallow as Sollux wraps his legs around your waist again and tilts his hips. Okay. Okay, there is no need to panic. It should be simple enough. You just have to keep his bulge out of the way, line up your bodies and... sort of... stick it in? Yeah, well. Not really that simple, actually. Sollux snickers.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

You groan in frustration, feeling blood rushing to your head.

“Could you just shut the fuck up for a damned moment?”

You’re taken by surprise when Sollux fists a hand into your hair to draw you closer with a little growl.

“How about you shut up and fuck me instead?” he breathes on your mouth, and then his fangs jab against your lips, and his hand plunges down to your bulge, and you’re sure there was something suitably snarky and demeaning you wanted to say but you can’t really make your mind function right now. Sollux strokes your bulge firmly and guides it to his nook, and you bite back a moan on his mouth because for one moment it feels like too much, the hold of his hand and the tight warmth of his body, and your hips buck on an instinct and he follows the movement, adjusting your angle. You wish you could say that you’re smooth and confident and in control, that you’re doing this all by yourself, but you know it’s actually the two of you, and it’s blurred and rushed and you don’t really get how it’s happening exactly. You just know that suddenly you’re inside of him, not completely, but still you can feel his warmth wrapping you, and it’s wet and tight, so wonderfully tight, and it takes your breath away. Under you, Sollux hisses and goes stiff, clawing at your shoulder. 

“Watch it, ED.”

You can feel his arms shaking, and you freeze. There’s something different to his voice that you can’t quite point out, and it takes you a moment to notice that he didn’t call you asshole or fishdick or some other pleasantry, but ED. Sollux might have had his fair share of experiences with the girls, something which you don’t really like to think about, but what’s happening with you is different, and it’s a first time for him too. What you feel for Sollux is completely different than what you’ve felt for Feferi all your life, but suddenly you realize that today with him you felt wanted and needed like never before, and that if he’s uncomfortable with this or not wanting to do it anymore, then you don’t want it either. You want things to go back the way they were, when you teased each other and he called you asshole and always got the last word. So you give him time to adjust to this new sensation, and tease him in turn.

“If you keep whinin’ I’m gonna leave,” you say, still not moving. Sollux snorts, and his body relaxes a little.

“Oh, like you’d ever have the guts of doing that,” he whispers, his voice still a little tense. “Such a desperate little thing you are.”

“You wish,” you say with a smirk, and you can feel him breathe more regularly now. “Just watch me.”

You barely try to raise yourself on your elbows when his claws sink in your shoulder again, harder, his legs wrapping tighter around your waist.

“If you just dare do something like that I swear I’m going to rip your horns clean off, asshole,” he hisses breathlessly. “Now shut up for fuck’s sake.” 

You smirk and decide to comply, and as his hips roll against yours, like an invitation, only then you dare continue. He’s completely relaxed now and as you carefully push all the way in, you can’t hold back a moan because now yes, now it really feels like too much, too much warmth, delicious welcoming warmth all wrapped tight around you, too much contact, too much of everything. He gasps and arches under you, his legs tightening to pull you closer, and it’s a good kind of gasping this time. Definitely good. Extremely so. The kind of sound that burns straight into your blood. The kind of sound you want to hear again, and again, and again. You move into him and he moves with you, his claws raking your back, your fangs sinking in his neck, and at first he’s panting and then moaning and soon crying out, and all of his body is melting under you, and all for you. It seems that the harder you thrust and slam into him the more he likes it, and holy mother of fuck does it feel good to be hated? Oh yes, yes it does. He’s been needling you all day and now he’s getting the banging of a lifetime. Having that kind of power over someone is intoxicating. All your body feels tense and ablaze and you have half an idea to make him turn around and take him from behind and see how he likes that, but you’re enjoying way too much the feel of his bulge restlessly snaking against your belly and the thing his claws are doing with your back, although you’re pretty sure he’s drawing a little blood, and you’re in no condition to stop. Soon enough though he gets kind of loud and you start worrying that the girls downstairs could hear you. You grit your teeth. You’re sure there’s something else going on here.

“You dirty little manslut,” you say, still moving and shifting slightly to look at him. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

He snickers and you try to shut him up with your hand, but he bites you and you flinch.

“Shut up!” you say, trying to be authoritative but actually sounding a little desperate. He licks his lips and you get distracted for a moment by how hideous and completely irresistable he looks right then.

“Make me,” he whispers, and that’s everything you need. You push your mouth on his and shove your tongue in to muffle his voice, and he kisses you back fiercely. If he wanted to get you riled up, it definitely worked. Your movements pick up speed and soon enough you can feel him clench and shudder, his hand slipping between your bodies to stroke his own bulge. You decide that as much as you enjoy the idea, this will not do, and force his hand away, pinning it up above his head. He tries to fight you, without much success, and growls on your mouth in frustration.

“What the fuck, ED!” he says through his teeth. “I’m almost...”

You don’t need him to finish the sentence.

“I told you to shut up, idiot,” you whisper, and then slip your hand between the two of you to touch his bulge in turn. If anybody here gets to have fun with that, it’s going to be you. You have a moment to see a shadow of surprise on his face before you kiss him again to muffle his moans. It’s kinda weird doing this to someone else, but the upside of being so familiar with that particular activity is that for once, you know exactly what you’re doing. He must be pretty close, judging from the frantic way his bulge coils in your hand, and it seems to pulse faintly as you move into him, which feels both weird and arousing. Suddenly all of his body goes stiff and shaking and you swallow a moan as his nook clamps down hard on your length, then his release spills hot between you, and the flood of new sensations is enough to push you over the edge as well with a gasp; surprisingly, for all the noise he’s made up to that point, Sollux instead is nearly silent as he comes, just a soft, shuddering whine and his breath catching raggedly. You sway together a little, riding out the echoes of your climaxes, then carefully you slide out of him and collapse by his side on the bed, closing your eyes while you try to catch your breath and ignore the mess you’re lying into.

Ok. That’s it. That’s what it feels like. You’re no more a virgin. It still sounds so unreal.

You open your eyes to find Sollux lost in thought, long dirty fingers twirling in his hair. Only now you notice the way you’ve marked his skin all over with fangs and claws, and you’re sure your body is in a similar condition. And you don’t quite know how you feel about that, but it’s a lot like pride, and a bit like balance, as if you’d found something you were looking for and claimed it as yours. Which is not too far from the truth. You have a kismesis now, and this too still sounds so unreal.

You shiver at the uncomfortable sensation of your limp bulge slowly sheathing back inside, and reluctantly you look down at the mess you’ve just made. You’re both practically painted in his ugly mustard yellow, that your colour has turned into a dull, vaguely pinkish milky chocolate on his thighs and your groin. You frown, and he must be looking at you because he snickers.

“Yeah, it’s kind of a dull colour,” he says. “It’s so much better with AA. We get this pretty, firey bronze... you know, a Tavrosy colour.”

You were already cringing when he mentioned his lowblood matesprit, but Tavros is a sure way to make you shudder.

“Ew, what the fuck?” you snap. “Do you think I wanted to know whatever you do with her? Or to think about Tavros of all people?”

Sollux snorts and laughs, pulling you down by the shoulder as you try to sit up.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, ED! What’s it gonna take to loosen you up a little? It’s not like I told you what colour I get with...”

He stops dead and his laughter disappears as you shake his hand off your shoulder, giving him a death glare. He looks away, visibly swallowing, and for a long moment, the silence feels too much to break. He really had to ruin this by bringing up _her_ of all people, hadn’t he?

“Sorry.”

It’s just a shy whisper, said without looking at you, but it surprises you all the same. You were almost ready to get dressed and leave, but now relax back into the bed, looking at him inquisitively. You see him take a couple of deep breaths, as if he wanted to add more, but couldn’t just yet.

“Listen, ED...” he starts, rubbing his eyes, “we haven’t really done that. FF and me, I mean.”

You furrow your brow. You really weren’t expecting that, and most of all you weren’t expecting him to tell you. You definitely don’t mind either, though.

“Oh. Really.”

Only then Sollux turns to face you with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know, shocking. A filthy lowblood that can actually keep it in his pants,” he says, and you just snort with what you hope is a suitably haughty expression, because you’re out of energy for the banter at the moment. “But yeah, really. She has a lot to think about, what with AA and me, and apparently she cares a lot about you. I can’t really imagine why.”

You nervously clear your throat. Judging from the warmth around your face, you’re blushing, which makes you feel significantly less intimidating. Although you’re not sure who you were supposed to be intimidating, really, what with being naked and spent and all sticky as you are.

“Well, yeah, I could say the same about you, Sol,” you say, rolling your eyes. “I really can’t imagine how the fuck you of all people managed to get two matesprits fussin’ over you.”

Sollux snorts and turns away, but he isn’t laughing. He isn’t even smiling. He actually looks serious. Much more serious than what you’re comfortable with. You swallow.

“Yeah, I wish I knew too, ED.”

Oh. Ok. This is definitely not what you were expecting, and you really had no idea you were crossing a line here. During your time living here, still adjusting to this new place and such a strange family, everything you saw in that unusual arrangement was a dirty minded lowblood lucky enough to have found two women ready to forgive him anything. You never took the time to read between the lines and see the man behind the mask, a man who cared and loved and didn’t really think he deserved to be loved back. A man now looking much more similar to you than what you’d like to admit.

“Sorry.”

Again it’s a low, shy whisper, but this time it’s yours.


End file.
